unknown
by bookwormbeth
Summary: Vicky uley knew only the pain that her drunk of a father placed upon her , what she didn't know was that she had a werewolf brother and a mother who truly wanted her back where she belonged .she learn that there's a whole other world she could only dream of, and a man who was made for her.But no one predicted that the war amongst the vampires could cause a problem for them all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : save me – Nicki Minaj

I don't really know how to begin my story , because it's somewhat strange , so you're just going to have to trust me when I say , my life is not poetically normal .

My name is Victoria uley , my father Joshua uley and mother …unknown . At the age of 5 I already knew how to take care of myself and had learnt to just keep out of Joshua's way , because things would get ugly if I didn't . Joshua wasn't a kind and loving father like most, he had a temper, a bad one at that. Every night Joshua came home drunk, some nights worse than others, sometimes he would just pass out on the sofa , other nights I wasn't so lucky . this night , was an unlucky one , my 17th birthday , normally children and grownups alike look forward to birthdays but not me . my birthday is the one day of the year that his drinking is the worst , the day when he hurts me the most . He stubbles into the living room , stinking of booze and smoke , cigarette in hand , " viiiic …. Biig gurrl now hu ?" he slurs. I just nod and agree like I would any other time he is drunk and try to get past him, to get to the safety of my room . "now , were ya gonin little guurl , dooont ya want ya birrthdaay prezzzy off daddy hu ? " he slurs again . I just suck in a breath at the force he has now manned to get on my wrist . "please , Joshua , let me go ." I say through clenched teeth . "Jossshuua ?" he says , now I just made him angry . great . before I even relies it he has his fagg end on the inside of my arm , burning my skin . I cry out in pain . Joshua is now looking at me relatively sober now apart the slight last little slur that comes through in his words. "I am. Your. Faathher. . treat me with respect" emphasizing on the "t" causing little bits of spit to hit my face . I flinch back , trying as hard as I could to curl into myself . I tried to crawl away , but he grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back to face him , "your pafetic !do you know that ?!, why couldn't you have …" I was no longer scared , I was mad . "why ?! then why did you take me away hu ?! I had a mother at some point I suppose ! if I was such a bother , such a disappointment , why did you take me with you ?!" he pulled on my hair once again and got right up to my face , but he answered me much to my surprise . "your mother wanted you , so I just had to have you " he smiled slyly , " I wanted you mother to pay for what she did." The anger had left , just as fast as it had appeared . "w-why ? what did she do ?" he chuckled and smiled sweetly , " wouldn't you love to know" was his answer. "p-p-p-please , tell me ?" his eyes glassed over , and he pulled me up by my hair. "you stupid little gurl , stop asking question's !" and with that he pushed me back and I hit my head on the corner of the coffee table, hard . I saw white . Then nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one : stronger-Kelly Clarkson

Beep. Beep. Beep.

my eyelids were heavy as I tried to open them , but it only brought me to the relisation that my head was throbbing violently .

" geesh" I crooked . "tori ?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw my best friends face in front of me . He looked like he hadn't slept in days . "Andrew?" he gave me a sad smile "he did a good job this time , hu ?" I nodded , Andrew knew about it all , he had been my best friend for years. "yeah" I muttered . " how did I get here , where's Joshua ?" I looked at Andy in in horror as he explained what had happened . He had come to take me out for my birthday and found me unconscious and my dad upstairs passed out in bed , Andy called the cops and ambulance and 30 minutes later, Joshua was in a cop car and me on my way to the hospital with Andy at my side . "well , happy birthday to me , hu ?" I said and gave a humorless laugh .

"There's more." Of course there is. "Well, they found your mom. And she's on her way here … with your brother." I had no words, I was speechless. my mother and .. Brother were coming to see me! "Mom? Brother? I have a brother?" he nodded and smiled a little. "Twin brother actually." TWIN! "t-t-twin?, oh .. Wow." "no kidding" Andy said " there coming from la-push . Washington DC ." I didn't know what to say . "w-what's going to happen? Do you know?" he smiled sadly and shuck his head. "Sorry sweets, but no." I just nodded, "go back to sleep tori , okay ? I will wake you up when they get here ."I nodded and slowly closed my eyes . once again being taken into darkness .

Slowly coming to I heard quiet voices , I still couldn't open my eyes . "Man, she looks like me" said a deep voice. Then a voice I did recognize answered –Andy- "wow this is …freaky." I felt a soft hand brush a dark brown curl away from my face. "my baby girl" a small voice whispered. "what did the jackass do to her ?" the deep voice asked, he sounded –angry? "Embry" scolded the soft voice. The voice of my mother… mum. I rested my head into the hand on my head a little. "But he hurt her!" the deep voice was defiantly angry. "I know. But she's with us now. She's going to be just fine." "Please man, what did he do ? Has he done it before?" The deep voice sounded pained now. Andy sighed , "yeah . he's done this before , but never this bad . I've tried to get her to say something to someone before , but she's been scared senseless. He gets pissed – sorry I mean drunk , pretty much every day , I don't actually think I have seen him sober. He gets mad and he" he takes a long deep breath then continues to speak "he beats her , when he thinks she's done something bad , or just for the fun of it ." i heard a sharp intake of breath and a …growl ? A deep in the bed apperded at my side and a hot hand took my own. "iam so sorry" said my brother. " oh my baby girl." My mother said again.

I slowly opened my eyes , and said quietly " I don't have to go back to him? Do I ?" All eyes were on me . I looked at embry first . " you do look like me" I smiled . He grinned. he had my brown eyes and hair, it was cut short and did I mention he was big? Very big? "no honey , you don't." I turned to look at the women who spoke , my mother. "Mama?" I whispered . A tear slipped down her cheek , and she nodded "yes baby , mamas here." A tear slid down my cheek and she whipped it away, and smiled softy .

I nodded and looked at Andrew , "hey" I said quietly . He smiled , then said sadly " iam gonna miss you when u go tori" it then hit me what he said and another tear slide down my face. " but you'll come visit ?" he grined. "and call , text , video chat. You'll be sick'a me" I smiled and nodded a little . then it left my face when I said what I did next . "whats happening to … Joshua ?" I felt Embry shake a little , " can I kill him?" he said to me quietly . I giggled , which made him smile, " I don't think I would like it if my bro ended up in cell , do you ?" . what my mother said next shocked me "no but your father mite" I just looked at her. "thank you god" Andy muttered.

"what do you mean ?" Embry said , sounding somewhat excited. "well , since they know hes been doing then he is being put on trial." I looked up at embry and my mother , " but that means – do I have to – erm give a statement or something ?" I asked slightly panicked. My mother shuck her head . " not if you don't want to ." I nodded , and then my doctor came in with a bright smile on her face. " Victoria uley , your free to go ."


End file.
